I Just Need Somebody To Love
by LovesBooks-28
Summary: They never knew this could happen.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Diaries (show) and Mortal Instruments. Has the Soulmate principle, too.

(P.S. I don't know how real clubs are.)

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR MORTAL INSTRUMENTS**

**Maya POV…**

**Prologue:**

I hate this. How could I have let him get into my heart again. I don't understand! I fall in love with Jordan. And then he attacks me. I fall in love with him all over again, and he… dies! What is wrong with the world? He was mine. I was finally happy and content. He loved me and I loved him. It was perfect. Why did he have to leave that night? Why did he have to pick a fight with the biggest vampire he could get near? Ugh! I hate him for that. I hate him for leaving me alone again!

**Damon POV…**

**Prologue:**

Every time I get close to her, she leaves and goes back to Stefan. What does my brother have that I don't have? First Katherine, then Elena. I give everything I have and they want him! Hah. You're welcome, Elena, for helping him get his feelings back; for getting him to drink animal blood all over again; for not getting in the way of your happily ever after. I loved you. But now, I don't care. I'm off on my own again. Back to my old self. I miss my good ol' tequila. I miss the rum that made me forget how many I loved and how much I lost.

**Mays POV…**

"Aren't you a little young to be in a club, missy?" The guy at the front door of the club asked.

"Nah. I'm eighteen." I answered, pulling out my fake ID.

He looked at it. Sizing me up. "Mmm, okay. Whatever." He put a wristband on my arm that said I was underage and waved me inside. Of course, as soon as I walked through the door, I took it off. I looked around the dark room.

It was huge! You couldn't really tell it was because of the heap of moving, grinding people inside it, though. The walls were dark, like a deep velvet red. The small high tables were around the outskirts of the dance floor. And there was a long table on the left side of the room. I knew immediately that that's where I needed to go.

There wasn't much room there at the bar. But I managed to squeeze in next to a couple making out, and a guy drinking something in a small glass. As soon as I sat down, I knew what he was. A vampire. Just my luck, I find the supernatural club!

"You looking to kill me, kid?" He looked sideways at me. He was gorgeous. That was the first thought that came to me when I saw his face. His skin was smooth and pale. He had dark eyes and lines that shown up when he smirked. His hair was dark and a little shaggy. He looked only a few years older than me. He looked sad. Like he's maybe been through a lot of crap and this is where he needed to get it all out. "If you are, you're gonna need to take a number. I have a lot of people who want to. I'm at the top of the list." He finished the rest of his drink and waved the bartender over.

"Why would I do that?" I asked him. I felt bad for the poor guy. He was in the same situation as I. Sort of. He asked for a refill. "Why would anyone want to? You don't need to kill yourself… Can I have what he's having?" I asked the bartender. He checked my arm and then got me a glass, too.

"You're a werewolf." He said flatly.

"So? You're a vampire. I would only kill you if you had done something to me. Otherwise, I don't see why we can't get along." I looked him straight in the eye.

"I suppose you're right." He told me. "But you should know, this drink is pretty strong. You sure you can handle it?" He smiled. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you giving me problems, already, leech?" I took a huge swig. It burned my throat all the way down. I made a sour face. I just about dropped the glass and spit it out. But it was already making me feel funny. So I loved it. "It's great!" I lied.

"Uh-huh." He replied.

And then we started talking.

**Damon POV…**

There was something about her that I liked. She was obviously under twenty-one. Probably just turned eighteen. But she had already been through so much. I could tell by the way her eyes shined when she smiled. Every time she laughed, she laughed loud and long. Like this may be the last form of happiness she would ever feel. She had dark, long hair that went half way down her back. She had dark, round eyes and was tan. She enjoyed this drunken stupor like I did. She was drunk, so incredibly drunk. But I somehow know, that she will remember everything that was said and everything that will happen tonight.

"So why are you here? Too many girls with HIV that you sucked on?" She asked then giggled. I couldn't help but smile at that. She had a cute laugh. What am I thinking? No! She's a werewolf. She could kill me in an instant! She probably doesn't know that. It was then that I realized she as still staring at me.

"I'm here because my brother stole the girl I loved. For the second time in a row." I gave her a sideways glance. "You?"

"Ahh, my ex-boyfriend died. Last night, actually." She looked down and drank the last of her glass.

"Hey…I'm sorry I asked…" What am I saying? When did I start caring? Must be the vodka… Yeah.

"No it's fine!" She grinned real big, then. But I still didn't give in to the charm of fake happiness. I could see tears in her eyes. I don't know what happened then. Maybe it was the drinks… Maybe it was the bright string in the back of our minds that connected us. But somehow, we were leaning towards each other. That was when my soul collapsed.

That's what it felt like when our lips touched. Like every piece of me wanted to be close to her. Like my heart was beating only for this girl. Like I was made for this moment here. For this time that we would meet, and kiss. And fall. Fall into a world where only we mattered. Where it was just the two of us holding each other, lips locked to one another. Eventually, we noticed the music again. And the place we were in.

We pulled apart and I looked at her in confusion. She shook her head, still dazed. I paid the bartender a hundred for the both of us walked out, hoping she would follow me. She did.

I got to my car with her still behind me. "What was that?"

"I-I… I don't know." She just looked at me.

Then it happened again. She was in my arms in a second, kissing my lips. I could feel sparks, I could see fireworks inside my eyelids. It was an incredible feeling, holding her. She felt small, and fragile like a child. She might as well have been to me. I was over fifty years old. But I knew she was stronger than she looked. She could transform into a creature three times her body weight, and size She could bite me one time, and it would kill me. In some way, she was stronger than me. She stopped abruptly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this! How can I do this to Jordan? He's only gone one day, and I'm over him already? No. This isn't right…" She shook her head and wrenched herself away from me.

"But it is right. You know that and I know that." What was I saying? I should be agreeing with her. It's wrong to want this. But I wanted it. Boy, did I want it. Bad. "You can feel this connection, can't you?"

"Uh-yes. But, It's wrong. I know what you are. And this can't happen." She was sober now, I guess. Of course, she would be the rational one through this. The more she looked at me, though, the more her grasp on reality was slipping.

"I don't care if this is right or not." I spoke quietly. "It's only one night, right?"

She looked insure at first. Then, she looked up, confident. And firmly shook her head no. "I have to go home. Start making funeral arrangements for him. Good-bye." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" I grabbed her arm. There was that tingling feeling. She ignored it, and jerked her arm away. She crossed her arms. "My name is Damon Salvatore. Yours?" I stuck out my hand for her to shake it. She did.

"Maya. And that's all you get…" She said before walking off. I smiled. While we were drinking and talking, I wrote down my number for her to get as she left. When I shook her hand, she took it. I watched her go before heading in my car.

I'm out of my mind… That's all I kept thinking all the way home. Why did I do that? I'm so stupid!

**Done! Tell me what you think! 5 reviews saying to continue, and I will. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR MORTAL INSTRUMENTS**

Hey I know that it's been forever! But, I haven't been able to get on my computer much.

**Damon POV**

What was I supposed to do? I mean, there I was, feeling as if I were on a roller coaster. Complete awe of this girl. I haven't felt like this ever. Katherine or Elena could've never done this. But I was a vampire. And she was a werewolf. It couldn't happen! Ugh, I need a drink.

**Maia POV**

This is insane! I can't feel this way about him. Especially after Jordan. It's so early. I feel as if I'm betraying him. I loved him so much, no. I still love him so much. But how can I ignore the way this older man made me smile. Or how he made me think of happiness, deep inside my heart. Oh that sounded like an oxi moron. Vampires and happiness don't go together at all. But, alas, here I was: picking up the phone to call him.

It didn't take long for an answer.

"Elena?" a male voice answered.

"Uh no? Is Damon available? I mean, can I talk to him?" Wow I sounded like a teenager asking about a homework assignment. Oh yeah. Hah I am a teenager.

The person on the other line snorted. "He's here. It's up to you whether or not it's possible to talk to him. Are you that girl he's been mumbling in her sleep about?"

"What?" The question surprised me. "I-uh- maybe? Can I talk to him or not?"

"Sure." There was some shuffling.

"Just couldn't get enough could you?" I heard Damon's sexy, deep voice on the other end.

"Oh get over yourself."

"Don't get rude. You called me remember? Why?" He must have known the answer to that.

"I –umm." Oh hell… "I wanted to hear your voice."

It was silent for a while. I checked my phone again to see if he had hung up.

"I'm glad you called." Whoa… I was not expecting that! It was so sincere. "My address is 1017 Eliz-Ceecee drive. 11:30? Or is that past your bedtime?" The rudeness was returning. I hung up.

Why am I doing this?


End file.
